A Busy day for Theodore
A Busy day for Theodore One morning Theodore was on his way to Old Buzz Village. He’d heard about the harbour and was excited, but as he got closer, he started to get nervous. When he arrived ships were being unloaded. Theodore was amazed to see the ships coming and going, without a tugboat. Cranes were lifting their hooks, and cars and trucks were everywhere too. Theodore spotted a emerald green car. “Where’s that tugboat?” he shouted. Theodroe blew his whistle and floated close to the dock. “I’m Theodore, the tugboat. The Dispatcher sent me to help today.” The car stared, then smiled. “Oh yes! Well, nice to meet you Theodore. I’m Mr. Jones. You can just call me Jones.” “What’s my first job?” asked Theodore excitedly. “You’re to go and rescue a container ship. It has ran out of oil.” Theodore whistled twice and left. Theodore called over the radio. At last, a ship’s voice replied. “I’m the one who’s ran out of oil,” it said. “I’m near Jaw Bend.” Theodore, who didn’t know where this was, asked for directions. The ship helped him. Finally he found it. Luckily the ship had anchored, so it wasn’t out of control. “I’m Theodore,” said Theodore as he buttoned on. “I’m Corey,” replied the ship. “I’m not used to being pulled by a tugboat.” Theodore, who was surprised by this, still smiled and started to pull him. At the village Sammy unloaded him. “You did a good job Theodore,” said Sammy politely. “Who said that?” asked Theodore. “Up here!” Theodore looked up and saw Sammy. “I’m Sammy,” continued the crane, “I obviously work here.” “I didn’t know,” joked Theodore. Then they laughed. Jones drove up. “You’re to take Corey to the Big Harbour,” he said kindly. Theodore whistled twice and set off with him. At the Big Harbour entrance Bedford saw them. “Who’s that Theodore,” he asked. “Corey’s the name,” replied Corey cheerfully. Theodore took him to the Cargo and Ship Yard. He was tied to his dock. “Do I need to take you back out to the ocean later today?” asked Theodore. “No, I’m going to rest here til another delivery is needed,” replied Corey. Theodore left for the Fuel Pumps. After getting refueled he returned to Old Buzz Village. Jones was there. “We need building materials for a construction site downtown. Shelburne is waiting for you.” “Yes Sir,” said Theodore. “When will I get a break?” he thought. “When will someone say "Thank you?” At the Cargo and Ship yard he found Shelburne, who was still loading. “I still need to load the bricks and slate for the roof,” said Shelburne in his slow voice. “I’m alright with waiting,” said Theodore politely. Shelburne continued to work. Twenty minutes later they were leaving. As he exited the harbour, Hank was returning from the village. “Hi Theodore! How’s your day?” “Sorry Hank,” panted Theodore, “can we talk later? I’m kind of busy at the moment.” Hank whistled once to reply. It was already four o’ clock when Theodore arrived with Shelburne. Shelburne unloaded the supplies. Jones came up to Theodore, while Sammy and a fort-lift loaded a flat-bed truck. “Thank you Theodore for your hard work today,” said Jones kindly. “You were very helpful. You can go home onw.” Theodore whistled cheerfully. He’d finally heard the words he’d been waiting to hear all day. So with that, Theodore pulled Shelburne home, and as he went along, the friends told each other stories about their day. Category:Loco's TT stories: Season 1